Training
by Thegreenbandit01
Summary: The whole Team preps themselves for if any of them turn evil. What will everyone do? Is someone going to actually turn? I am sorry if this one is kind of boring I was just testing


There was Robin sitting in his room thinking about the mission. He was still sweating from fighting The God of Chaos, Klarion. Robin took a little wet rag and put it across his forehead wiping the sweat off his head.

He got up from his bed and he walked to his closet and took off his cape. Taking off his shirt he saw the scrapes on his upper body. He knew he had to go to the Batcave to get the proper treatment.

After taking a shower he felt a lot better "Ugh man Klarion can really put up a fight." he mumbled to himself as he sat on the bed.

Putting his sunglasses on and slipping on a shirt and some pants and walked out into the middle of Mount Justice. Walking into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye he saw Artemis holding her Bow pointing it at Robin. Robin quickly jumped up "What the heck was that for?!" he shouted at Artemis after she shot the arrow.

"Payback"

"For what?!"

Robin jumped back down from the ceiling railing. "Because today is training day if we ever become evil. Remember? It was Me'gann's idea" Robin vaugily remembering the memory. _Crap that was today? _he thought to himself.

"Oh right of course."

"Sooo, run."

"What? Why?"

Suddenly out of no where Aqualad jumped from the ceiling and behind Artemis holding his water swords in his hands. "That's why." the blonde haired girl said. Robin doesn't normally back out of a fight easily but he wasn't about ready to dirty his clothes.

He ran to his room and shut the door. He snuck into his closet and shut the slider door to the closet and about 3 seconds later he popped out with his Outfit on.

Creeping through his room thinking to himself _It's quiet...too quiet._

_*In the eyes of Artemis now*_

"Do you think he went out of the cave?" Artemis said talking to Aqualad. "I do not know for sure but perhaps we should have waited until he had his suit on. You know how he hates fighting without his uniform." Aqualad and Artemis do a silent laugh to themselves but not too loud or Robin might hear them.

Creeping around the Cave they heard a slight movement.

_*In the eyes of Robin*_

_I can't let them see me. I have to remain unseen. If they see me I get caught. Wait if they are in pairs then who is my pair? _

_"Me" _There was a voice in my head. "Who?" I said thinking to myself or at least I thought I was by myself. "Me, Meg'ann. Remember?" "Oh yeah I forgot. Man why am I forgetting so much today?" "I could...reach into your brain and see what is wrong" "No hush where are you Me'gann?"

"Behind you." She said outside of inside my head.

"Oh. I heard a noise below us so whisper as silent as you can. On my signal move across the way okay?"

Me'gann nodded her head yes. Looking below us I saw Artemis and Aqualad. They looked around because they had heard something as well. Waiting until the perfect moment to move I finally saw Artemis and Aqualad walk into the kitchen. I gave the signal to move across the ceiling onto the ground.

Jumping down grunting we heard Artemis say "Wait be quiet I heard something." Me and Me'gann ran into my room and slowly shut the door. "Come with me I know a place we could go to compare notes."

Running into the closet we went to the air shaft and crawled it up. We crawled through the air shafts for what seems like forever. We finally got to Wally's room. Me and Me'gann slowly dropped onto the floor not making a sound.

Suddenly we heard the door creak open and somebody slowly opened the door me and Me'gann saw the face it was...!

_*Now in the eyes of Artemis*_

"Ugh where is he?" Artemis whispered to Aqualad. "I do not know." There was a pause. "Do you wonder why we were paired up together? I mean I would expect you and Robin to be paired up." Artemis looked at Aqualad in confusion "Why would you say that? I mean, we're just friends." "I just thought that since you to always- (there was a movement in the distance) quiet, I heard something."

They were still and didn't move. Suddenly Batman entered and said "Artemis, Aqualad, how is the training doing?" Me and Aqualad had taken our weapons out and pointed them at Batman when he had walked in so we sighed and put our weapons down when we realized it was him. "By the way good defensive. Very quick to your feet when it comes to reaction."Thanks. And the training is going fine by the way. But little Boy Wonder won't come out of his hiding place for the life of him." Batman smirks and says "Ha, that's my boy. Well I guess I should leave the Team to this exercise."

Batman walked away and went into the garage where he took his Batcar and raced out of the garage.


End file.
